


Tom Has A New Fan

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Camboy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd finds out that Tom is a camboy.<br/>Based on @goddessoftheworld’s Secret Camboy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Has A New Fan

Edd looked around his home, twice, to make sure that no one was home. Smiling deviously, he walked to his room, locking the door and powering on his computer. He sat down on his chair, opening the drawer near him get out his favorite lotion, taking his pants and boxers off. He typed his favorite pornsite, softly caressing his cock to harden it. He looked around the Top Favorites for anything that caught his attention. “Hottie wearing a blue hoodie fucks himself with a green dildo” was the titled of the video he clicked, his jaw dropping when he saw that it was Tom.

“Ahhh, ahh, fuck, oh fuck me!” Tom whimpered, the green dildo slid in and out of him as he bounced up and down on it. He looked back into the webcam, his cheeks flushing, and winked. Edd couldn’t look away, he was shocked and painfully aroused, he never knew Tom was a camboy or that his friend looked so fucking hot. Edd snapped to his senses, squirting the bottle of lotion onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up and touch his dick. Moaning from the contact, tightening his grip, moving his hand up and down his shaft. He watched the screen as he jacked himself off.

“Ahh fuck, want you guys to fuck me. Fuck me in my tight little hole, heh, I know some of you want to fuck my eyeholes too.” The camboy teased taking his hoodie off to pinch his nipples and smack his ass. His back arched as he found his prostate, angling himself to always hit his sweet spot. Edd’s face heated up, he couldn’t believe he was getting off to his best friend, it was so wrong, so dirty, it made Edd harden even more. One of the brunette’s hand pinched his nipple, making him hiss in painful pleasure. He dropped that hand downwards to fondle his balls and tease the entrance to his hole. Pressing one finger delicately inside him. 

“Ah, shit.” Edd hissed, watching Tom, and thumbing the slit of his cock to smear precum all over his shaft.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna cum! Ahhhh.” Tom howled in pleasure, his body shaking from the force of his orgasm, cum landing on his chest and stomach. Edd came along with him, with Tom’s name on his lips. The camboy panned the camera over to his chest and stomach, playing with his cum, and telling his viewers he wished it was their cum. Edd paused the video, cleaning himself up, and looked for Tom’s website. When he found it, he signed up to view all of Tom’s old videos, and wasn’t surprised to see that Tom had a large fanbase. He was definitely going to pay for a private show.


End file.
